Azu
Azu Malakai is the self-proclaimed "GOAT" of the RFL. He is currently retired as of Season 17, stepping away from the league after winning his 2nd United Bowl championship with the Jatizo Jaguars. Azu is best known for his African American heritage and for bringing Hip-Hop and Rap to the community. Azu is also responsible for the rejuvenation of sports commentary in the form of Youtube blogging and Skype Chatting, and is currently crowned as the reigning "King of the Media". RFL Career 'Season 4' Azu Malakai joined the Runescape Football League in Season 4 under the leadership of Bigg Benn (Barone) and the Lletya Lions. A short lived rookie season, Azu rarely made games and quickly fell to inactivity. Records of stats from this season have been lost to History. 'Season 6' In Season 6, Azu returned to the RFL and signed to the Lumbridge Thunder, filling in 3rd man on the starting roster with Darklink (Leo) and Tilt. With Leo, Azu's defensive capabilities drastically increased, and the Three Muskateers climbed all the way into the Playoffs. The Lumbridge Thunder won the Season 6 United Bowl in the leagues first UB Shut-Out, and Azu Malakai was nominated, "United Bowl's Most Valuable Player". Shortly after winning the Season 6 UB, Honorguard1 approached Azu Malakai in the streets of Varrock and offered him an "under the table" payout of 50 million Runescape G.P. to play for his "All-Star Squad" instead of resigning to the Lumbridge Thunder. An active RS player at the time, Azu could not refuse the money. He accepted the deal and broke the hearts of everyone on his former team. Ashamed of his actions, Azu once again dissapeared from the RFL, and wouldnt return for another 4 seasons. 'Season 10' Towards the end of Season 10, Azu reached out to former recruiter Barone in attempts to get back into the league. Barone immediately recognized Azu and found him a spot on the roster of the Burthrope Broncos led by Hi Man747 (James). In just 2 games, Azu recorded 21 Tackles and 8 Touchdowns. Thus "Barney", Azu's cocky altar ego, was born. With Hi Man747 and KFC, Azu signed to the Varrock Rams in Season 11, and began donning his trademark headgear, the "Goat Mask". 'Season 11' In Season 11, Varrock finished 4 and 6 to claim the last spot in the Playoff race, a feat that many players in the league did not believe the Rams would be capable of. in Celebration, Azu recorded "Playoffs" the Varrock Anthem, to praise his teammates and bash those who were in denial. The single was received very well, and lead to the "Evolution of Varrock" mixtape, a highlight of Azu Malakai's media career. The Rams were knocked out in the first round of playoffs against the Nardah Nirvana, but received much respect from everyone in the league. KFC Hi Man747 and Azu Malakai all saw their grades ranked at B for Season 12, and were regarded as a definite force to be reckoned with. 'Season 12' In Season 12 however, KFC was forced to step away from the RFL due to "real life" emergencies. KFC was replaced by Skunkthecaleb as the new starting QB for the team. Although definitely a much more versatile weapon than KFC at quarterback, the Chemistry did not bode well for the Rams, and Azu and James began to constantly fight with each other in the team Skype calls. Flustered, Azu only recorded 8 touchdowns for the entire season and a measley 28 tackles. Ultimately, the fall out of Azu and James caused Malakai to rebel from his "beloved" Rams, and set sights towards creating a legacy of his own; In the city of Menaphos. 'Season 13' In Season 13 Azu Malakai was given ownership for the first team and gave birth to the Menaphos Mafia. Much hype generated for Menaphos in their arrival, but all signs of support quickly dimished when Azu drafted both Spider Jon and Burninater in the pre-season draft. Jon and Burn's bitter hatred towards each other destroyed the Mafia from the inside. As a result, the Mafia finished with one of the worst records in the league and severely damaged Azu's reputation as a leader in the league, only granted a 2nd season of ownership by the grace and pity of Barone. 'Season 14' Season 14 was hardly a redemption for Azu. Based on his "all but disasterous" management with Menaphos in Season 13, practically no one in the league wanted to sign with the Mafia. Azu was forced to sign players who were questionably inactive. Azu barely managed to squeeze out 1 legitimate win this season, and was unianimously denied ownership for Season 15. The Legacy of the Menaphos Mafia had come to end, and is regarded as one of the worst Franchises in RFL history. 'Season 15' In Season 15, Azu finally fulfilled Gig's wish of playing on the same team together. Azu signed under Pitbull as the go to wide Receiver for Pitbull on the Ardougne Falcons. The playstyle of the 3 skyrocketed early in the season, as the Falcons went on to start the first 3 weeks with a perfect 3-0 record. However, through "Pitbull's" tunnel vision style of play, and refusal to hear out the complaints of his teammates, The teams record fell to 3-3 after week 7. Soon after, council saw to the removal of Pitbull from ownership of the Ardougne Falcons, and Gigs went on to lead the team, as the Rimmington Redskins. The team missed playoffs by 1 game, but Azu would go on to break the record for "Most Receiving Touchdowns in a Season." 'Season 16' In Season 16, Azu left the Redskins and signed under Zombie Rock for the Jatizo Jaguars. The Jaguars were quickly dismissed as the worst team in contention for the season, and many critiques doubted the chemistry of the team. However, the Jaguars started the First 4 weeks of the season with a perfect record, and would go on to win the UB as the #3 Seed. Feeling this may be the last time he sees a championship game, Azu Malakai announced his retirement from the league shortly after winning the UB, vowing to finish his "Becoming King" mixtape before his ultimate departure. The League thanked Azu for his activity in the league, and gave him a heart felt goodbye. Media Career (Work in Progress) RFL Network 106 & Park Goat TV Talk Show/Youtube Appearances (Work in Progress) Discography 'Evolution of Varrock Mixtape' #Playoffs (Varrock Anthem) #Clique (Shavrae Diss) #Goat #Throw me the Gnomeball #Honorjew #Changes #Letters to Varrock (Part 1) 'Singles' #I Don't Like (Honorguard1 Diss) #Barones Gotta Girlfriend #The Bottle #Quitter's Circle #Swagaz Anthem #The RFL Commandments #Malaki #Barney 'Becoming King Mixtape' #Beware #ISFD # Who Jew You Love (CavyJew Feat. Azu Malakai) # U.B. 'Unreleased Singles' #Scrimmage #Azu the Goat Category:Music Category:RFL Category:Runescape Category:Football Category:League Category:Azu Category:Malakai Category:GOAT Category:Varrock Category:Rams Category:Lumbridge Category:Thunder Category:Menaphos Category:Mafia Category:Jatizo Category:Jaguars Category:Goat Category:Network Category:106 Category:& Category:Park